Miracle of Love
by Elizabeth Perry
Summary: Pairing: Jaslexis JasonAlexis. When tragedy occurs, what draws these two unlikely pair together is more than fate, it's a miracle.
1. Miracle of Part I

Miracle of Love

Pairing: Jaslexis (Jason/Alexis)  
Summary: When tragedy occurs, what draws these two unlikely pair together is more than fate, it's a miracle.

A/N: This story is dedicated to the absolutely fabulous author, Ayshen who inspired me to write a Jaslexis fic of my own with her own 2 wonderful stories. Please check out her two if you haven't already!

**Part I**

The excited knock on the front door jolted Alexis out of a peaceful rest but she knew who her visitor was so the intrusion was a warm welcome. She eased herself off the couch, careful in her condition to walk slowly towards the door.

She peered out the front door just to make sure and then when she noticed the smile that was blossoming over her child's face she knew who her caller was, she opened the door and leaned against the doorjamb as she looked at her visitors.

Sam and Jason, they had been through so much in the last couple of months and then it was devastating for Sam to realize that she might not ever be able to have children….She had expressed that devastation to her through her tears and it had prompted her to make the decision that she would help her daughter in anyway she could…

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry to be dumping all of my problems on you like this, Mom but I didn't know who else I could turn to."_

_Alexis caressed her daughter's face and said, "Sweetie, you never need to apologize for telling me your feelings. I'm just sorry you've been walking around with these emotions bottled inside of you,, what does Jason say about all of this?"_

_Sam looked down as she swiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Mom, Jason….Jason hasn't told me yet, but I just found out….He's the father of Elizabeth's baby."_

_Alexis gasped as she pulled her sobbing daughter back into her arms and comforted her the best she could, "Jason hasn't told you about the baby yet?"_

_Sam shook her head against her mother's chest as the tear continued to fall, "I don't hate him Mom…I love him more than I've ever loved anyone, he's protecting me because he knows how much I wanted a child and he doesn't want me to feel like I'm not good enough because I can't give him one."_

_Alexis rubbed her hand on her daughter's back hoping to impart some comfort from her touch. "I'm so sorry Sam….What do you need sweetheart? I'll help you anyway I can."_

_Sam looked up and rolled her eyes, "There's nothing you can do, Mom…There's nothing anyway can do, I just want a baby and I know that its selfish but I just want to be a mother so bad….There's nothing else that I want more in this world."_

_End of Flashback  
_

Alexis stepped back as she allowed the pair entrance to her house. She smiled an easy smile with her daughter and a more guarded one with her boyfriend, she knew that she and Jason would never be the best of friends but she hoped that for Sam's sake they could come to an easy acknowledgement of each other.

Alexis closed the door behind the pair as Sam bounced in the house and looked around for signs of life and then turned back to her mother with an inquisitive look in her eyes, "Molly and Kristina?"

Alexis placed her hand in the small of her back as she started down the stairs when she felt a calming presence behind her as Jason helped guide her down the stairs, his warm hands caressing her back as he helped her move. She was startled by the rush of heat that ran through her body at his closeness but chided herself for that emotion. She knew it must've only been her imagination because as soon as he walked her down the steps he dropped his hands and backed away as if he had been burned. She must've been the only one to sense something, as she turned back to her daughter and said, "Sonny took Kristina for the weekend, and since I wasn't the only one going through separation anxiety when they were apart, Kristina refused to go unless her sister accompanied her. Ever since I regained custody of Molly, Kristina won't give five feet without her baby sister."

Jason spoke up from behind her, "I'm glad that Molly is back where she belongs. You are the only one who deserves to have her."

Alexis turned to Jason with an easy smile as she got caught in the cobalt, blue eyes staring at her with sincerity in his eyes and she said, "Thank you, but that doesn't answer the question, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Sam motioned towards her stomach and said, "Jason and I wanted to see how you were doing and I wanted to say thank you again for making my dreams come true."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she walked slowly over to the sofa and motioned for her guests to sit down and said, "Sam, I want you to have the best of everything in life and even if I wasn't able to give to you growing up, anyone I can compensate you now is my pleasure…Although there is one stipulation I must make."

Jason sat down as he eyed her in question even as Sam's smile slowly started to fall from her face and Alexis cursed herself for allowing her lawyer's tongue to possibly scare her daughter and Jason, "Don't worry, all I want to ask is that you be responsible for explaining the situation to Kristina….No one seems to be able to convince her that this baby will not be her brother or sister but her niece or nephew….That's all I ask."

Jason grinned as he leaned back and said, "That won't be a problem." Sam sighed as she reached out and then stopped before she looked at her mother, "Can I?"

Alexis rolled her eyes as she reached for her daughter's hands and placed them on her slowly growing belly so she could feel the life there, a life that through modern medicine belonged to her daughter and her boyfriend. The baby kicked and Sam pulled back in shock as the tears welled in her eyes, "The baby just kicked me, Jason. Our baby just kicked me."

Jason looked at Sam and saw the smile in her face as couldn't help but smile as well as Alexis cleared her throat and directed her next statement to him, "Come over here Daddy. Feel your baby kick."

Sam reached for his hand, "Come on Jase, this is amazing."

Jason curved his hand around Alexis's stomach and Alexis stifled a moan at the warmth his hand immediately brought but tried to look elsewhere and focus on anything but the man in front of her, who pulled back after he felt a swift kick and said, "That is amazing, thank you Alexis."

Alexis knew he was referring to the whole process and not just for the momentary allowance of allowing the two of them to palm her stomach. Alexis nodded even as Sam sat back and looked at Jason and said, "I know it's not your firstborn but you can still love the baby right?"

Alexis flinched as she said, "Sam…."

Jason growled as her words registered, "Is that what all of this is about? You just want to upstage Elizabeth because she's given me Jake? What did I tell you about this before, this baby has nothing to do with you and me does it?"

Alexis opened her mouth shocked to see the outburst from the usually calm, Jason and sat up, "Listen Jason and Sam this child is going to be both of your responsibilities once it arrives, so all of this petty jealousies and insecurities have to take backseat to the needs of this child, please don't forget that….Sam, Jason has a point. Jake is Jason's but that doesn't mean that he loves you or this child of yours any less, you know that sweetheart. In your heart, where it counts you know what's right."

Sam nodded as she looked down and bit on her bottom lip, hesitant to admit that her mother had a point with her well intentioned words, "I'm sorry Jason, I get so jealous at times but my mother is right, you don't deserve this, no one does. Jake is your son and he's innocent in all of this, forgive me please."

Jason sighed as he sat down and smiled relieved at Alexis, she had succeeded where he failed in convincing Sam of the sincerity of his feeling about his son and their child that was coming, "I'm sorry too Sam. I love both my children, but that doesn't mean I love you or our child any less."

Sam nodded and opened her mouth to speak when the front door opened as Kristina and Molly came rushing into the living room with Sonny hot on their heels. He stopped at the tension in the room and gripped his daughter hand as he entered the threshold into the home slowly hoping he wasn't interrupting a serious discussion or fight. He smiled back at Alexis after reading her face and realizing that she appeared calm, "Is this a bad time?"

Alexis shook her head as she pushed herself off the couch and walked towards her younger daughters who were beaming full of happiness and said, "Did you have fun with Daddy?"

Kristina nodded even as Molly tugged on Alexis's leg begging to be picked up, Jason and Sonny both rose at the same moment reaching for the toddler who caught between suitors couldn't decide who she wanted to pick her up and finally deciding on the man she spent the weekend with launched herself into Sonny's arms.

Alexis gave him a small smile of thanks and said, "Well, thank you for returning my girls back to me safe and sound. Kristina kiss your father goodbye, and go get washed up for dinner."

Sonny came down the steps as he looked into Alexis's eyes and said, "You look tired, why don't I cook dinner?" His hand lingered on top of hers for a moment as he looked into her eyes, reminding himself of the ease that he always had when he was with her.

Sam nudged Jason on the shoulder as she noticed the look of intensity that Sonny was sending her mother and whispered towards him and said, "I think they're reconnecting."

Jason nodded even though the motion didn't help the sharp jolt of jealousy that ran through him as he saw Alexis and Sonny playing the dimple game. It didn't help after seeing them banter all evening and laugh; it did nothing to ease his sour mood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alexis leaned back in her chair and sighed contentedly as she watched Jason and Sam clear the dishes from the table and disappear into the kitchen even as she stared after the pair with a worried frown.

"You look worried, what's going on in that brain of yours?"

Alexis looked back at Sonny and said, "I'm worried about those two Sonny. I think Sam is placing all of her hopes on her relationship with Jason into this baby and that's not why the baby is being born, I want this child to have the best of everything…but with two parents who are constantly at each other's throats about the past, it won't help. They need to focus on being together, loving together and being good parents together."

Sonny looked down and shook his head in amazement, "You never cease to amaze me Alexis. This is such a selfless act that you're doing that not many women would be able to do and I just think Sam and Jason are lucky that you are even willing. Especially after the way things were between the two of you."

Alexis shrugged as she tried to roll off the compliment even while she stared at her daughter who was in the kitchen with a smile on her face and said, "For the happiness of my children, I'm always willing to do whatever it takes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sam, I'm sorry about our fight earlier. I don't want you think that I'm not excited about the birth of our child I am, its just weird for me at times….I keep expecting something to change and I don't know how to act, I'm sorry. I'm happy about this baby."

Sam smiled as she leaned up and kissed him briefly on the lips and said, "Thank you and I'm sorry about being such a bitch earlier, I was just jealous of Jake and I have no right to be. You are going to be Jake's father for the rest of your life and you are in love with me and not Elizabeth so I will get over this jealousy thing and love both of the babies as if they were my own.."

Jason smiled and said, "Thanks how are things with Alexis? She has gone out of her way to try to be a good mother to you, its good to see the two of you get along."

Sam sighed as she washed the last of the dishes and nodded, "She has been a good mother, much more than I ever hoped for or expected. I mean, I just told her that I wanted a baby and from then on she was willing to help me do whatever it took to make it happen. I don't deserve her and not after everything I put her through."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonny put his finger on his mouth as he motioned to the couch where Alexis was sleeping comfortably tucked under a comforter as he smiled at Jason and said, "So how was dinner?"

A mumble came from the couch, "Don't inflate his head even more, he knows it was wonderful."

Sonny grinned and the dimples were clear to see and Sam laughed in unison with Jason and said, "Don't worry Mom; we won't inflate Sonny's head anymore. Thanks for dinner by the way, Mom we are going to get going."

Alexis nodded as she opened one eye as Sam leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and then rubbed her belly gently before pulling back, "We'll be back later this week for your doctor's appointment, Jason wanted to come as well."

Alexis looked over at the quiet man and smiled her approval, she knew that her daughter strong arming him into being a parent with her hadn't gone over well initially but it appeared as if everything was working out, for everyone. She nodded and said, "Well I'll look forward to seeing you and Jason at the next doctor's appointment. Hopefully, they can see what sex the baby is."

Sam squealed once more as she turned towards the door to leave and motioned for Jason to follow her, Jason followed behind her with sadness in his eyes that neither Alexis nor Sonny could deny.

**Part II – Three Weeks Later**

Alexis paced around her living room for the twentieth time in twenty minutes. Her appointment was supposed to have started an hour ago and she had to break down and reschedule but now she was biting her nails with worry about the whereabouts of her daughter and her boyfriend. They had promised to be prompt so they could arrive at the doctor's office in plenty of time but the lateness of the hour couldn't stop her heart from pounding in her throat as she worried about their whereabouts.

Kristina came running down the stairs at the moment, excited that her mother was still in the house and said, "I thought you would have been gone to the doctor's office already. Where are Sam and Jason?"

Alexis placed her palm in the small of her back and began to massage the ache that had started there earlier that day as she sat down on the sofa and turned to Kristina who had crawled up the sofa with a grin and said, "I don't know where they are yet sweetheart, I already tried calling them on their cell phone. They must've gotten really busy but don't worry when they arrive we can yell at them for making us worry."

Kristina giggled as she demonstrated her mother what she had hidden behind her back, "I want you to read me this book for our story time please Mommy?"

Alexis smiled as she took the book out of her daughter's hands and looked at the book in front of her and opened her mouth, "The bear," Alexis paused to clear her throat and suddenly felt a pain in her chest but refused to focus on the pain, she turned her attention back to the book and tried to focus on the words that had suddenly become blurred, "The bear….," As her voice traveled off, Kristina took the book out of her mother's arms and peered into her mother's eyes that had suddenly become glassy and started shaking her shoulders as her voice started to rise with anxiety.

"Mommy? Mommy!"

Alexis's head rolled towards her daughter's voice as she whispered, "Sam…Where's Sam?"

**Hours Later**

When Sonny had gotten the frantic call from his daughter saying that Alexis had collapsed and that she was unconscious, his heart had leapt into his throat where it currently remained even after he arrived at the house. It had taken him almost fifteen minutes to calm Kristina down and even then she wasn't convinced that her mother was going to be okay. She wanted her awake and coherent and he was selfish enough to admit that he wanted the same thing.

Kristina kept crying for her older sister, Sam who she coincidently said that Alexis had called for before passing out.

Sonny sighed as he punched in the numbers to Jason's cell phone again and waited for him to answer, he had been calling every five minutes since his arrival for the past three hours with no luck and now he could admit he was starting to get worried. This wasn't like Jason or Sam to be missing for this long without checking in, he was getting a feeling in the pit of his stomach that once he located them, lives would never be the same.

He hung up after the phone went to voicemail and turned his attention back to the unconscious woman on the couch, "Alexis, come on sweetheart. It's time to open those beautiful brown eyes and tell me to stop hovering over you."

He pulled away saddened when she didn't respond to his calls and gazed towards the top of the stairs where Kristina sat on the top step peering at the two of them with pain in her eyes, he wanted to walk over to his daughter and pull her into his arms and shield her from all of the hurt she was going but he didn't know what to do himself.

He started towards the stairs when Viola came out and touched Kristina lightly on the shoulder, "Come on Kristina. Molly and I want to play a game in your room, but we need you there so we have enough players."

Kristina looked at Sonny who nodded his approval as she took Viola's hand and disappeared back into her room.

Sonny turned his attention back to the sofa when the knock on the door came; he sprinted forward hoping it was news of Jason and Sam.

As he opened the door he felt his stomach drop as he looked at the devastation that was resident in his friend's face, "Jason, what happened?"

Jason pitched forward too full with grief to even respond as he looked at the couch and then back at him in question, "You told her?"

Sonny closed the door behind him as he guided his friend down the stairs and towards the chair and said, "Told her? Told her what? The last words out of her mouth before she passed out was Sam….Where is she?"

The tears in his friend's eyes started rolling down freely as he looked at Sonny and said, "She's dead, Sonny, she's dead."

Sonny felt his knees buckle as he fell against the edge of the couch and said, "She's what? This can't be right what the hell happened Jason?"

Jason stared at the pregnant Alexis and shook his head, "We were having another fight about the baby and Sam started to getting worried that we were going to miss the appointment, I told her that we still had time but she wanted to be early. She took the keys to my car, and said she would drive, I didn't think anything of it but I should've driven, I should've driven….."

His voice trailed off as the tears started rolling freely out of his eyes again as he heard the sounds of the car in his head, the sound of Sam's screams and then the silence. The utter, bleak and dark silence that had enveloped him the moment the paramedics had pulled the white sheet over Sam's face.

"Jason?"

Jason looked back at Sonny who was still waiting on bated breath for further explanation and said, "There was a drunk driver, he didn't even see us. We had the right of way but he ran through the light and hit our car with such force I was thrown back and the airbag deployed, when I came too paramedics were buzzing around me….I yelled for Sam but she didn't answer me."

Sonny bit his lip as he realized that it was true, Sam McCall, the daughter of Alexis Davis was dead. "She didn't answer you?"

Jason nodded as his eyes became transfixed on the woman still sleeping on the couch and said, "I finally found her just as the paramedics were pulling the sheet over her head and calling time of death, I couldn't believe it. I still don't, I expect to go back home and this will have all been a dream, but its not is it Sonny? This isn't a dream?"

Sonny shook his head as he placed a comforting arm on his shoulder and squeezed, hoping to impart his sympathy by his simple touch. It was at that moment that Alexis started stirring and moaning, Sonny jumped up just as Jason walked to the other side of the couch.

Alexis's eyelids started fluttering until she finally groaned once more and opened her eyes slowly, her eyes first met Sonny's which were shielded from her, he was hiding something, something serious. She needed to know what it was, but as she looked into Jason's clear, blue eyes she knew. She knew instinctively what happened.

She struggled to sit up even as the two men began to assist her; she flinched back as she put her head in her hands and shivered even though she wasn't cold.

She looked between the two men who were hovering over her and knew what they were going to say but she didn't want to hear it, because it would make her nightmares a reality then….but she knew, she knew she had to hear the words so she could give proper anger to her grief. She stood up as she walked over to Jason and said, "She's dead isn't she Jason?"

Jason flinched from besides her as he opened his mouth to answer and when the words wouldn't come out, settled for a simple nod.

Alexis moaned in pain as she felt her legs buckle, the tears wouldn't come even though the grief was resident. She didn't have it in her to focus on the realization that her eldest daughter was gone. She couldn't even begin to…

Jason sat down next to her and pulled her in his arms even as she struggled with the need to be comforted, if she allowed herself this one small luxury it would break her, and then the floodgates would open and she wasn't sure she was strong enough to close them.

Sonny sat back as he eyed the two of them, lost in their grief for the woman who had been such an important part of their lives and then looked towards the stairs as he thought about his daughter, his Kristina. The one who loved her big sister unconditionally, blindly and eternally, he didn't know how he was going to be strong enough to break this news to her. The news that her sister was no longer going to be with her.

Alexis pulled back as she looked at him and said, "Mothers aren't supposed to outlive their daughters Jason. That's not supposed to happen. It's not supposed to happen."

Jason flinched at the raw grief that was evident in her voice as he cradled her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead as he pulled her back into his arms, her tears mingling with his and their grief together comforted by the presence of each other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonny held Alexis's hand and cradled Kristina in his shoulder while Jason was being held together by Carly and Elizabeth who put aside their animosity to help Jason through his grief. They were united in trying to comfort their loved ones in their grief but it didn't seem to help. Jason and Alexis seemed to gravitate naturally back to each other as they were the only ones who understood what the other one was going through and who had the most connection with the fallen woman and who would miss her presence the most in their lives.

After the service as they arrived back at the house, Jason and Alexis were seated side by side on the sofa as drinks, meats and desserts were constantly shoved under their nose hoping for either one to partake of the food and focus on something else other than their grief but were unfortunate with Alexis at least.

Jason after finally acquiescing and eating a nibble from a plate that Carly had forced into his hand, looked towards Alexis who sat stoically in her black dress with her hand cradling her growing belly even while the dress accentuated her growing stomach, the baby that lay nestled under Alexis's heart that was a part of him and Sam. He looked down as he thought about how excited Sam had been for the birth of their baby and said, "We buried her today Alexis. She's gone from us."

Alexis nodded as she looked towards her daughter who was sitting at the kitchen table swirling her spoon in her father's spaghetti endlessly with no signs of eating. Kristina who hadn't smiled once since hearing the news of her older sister's death and who spent the nights wrapped in Alexis's arms as they both wept out the injustice of having a life snuffed out before it had a chance to begin. 'She's gone and we are expected to still go on, it seems wrong somehow doesn't it?"

Jason was grateful that he was able to hold Alexis in conversation, he had been worried for her since the news of Sam's death as she had fallen into the pattern of issuing one word response to all questions and jerky nods of her head that didn't tell if she was close to losing it or trying to hold it all in. He felt a sigh ease its way out of his body at the effort she was making and said, "You need to eat, I'm sure Sonny is waiting around here with a plate of something for you to eat."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she listened to the concern in his voice, she was appreciative of the gesture but at the moment not really receptive, "Eating won't change the fact that Sam's dead," Alexis looked over and saw Jason flinch and immediately cursed herself for her mouth as she said, "I'm sorry Jason, I know you loved her too…I just don't see how everyone is just supposed to go on, my daughter who was half my age is lying in the ground today….I was born into a family where the life expectancy wasn't greater than 25, 20 if you were lucky and I have survived everything from car crashes to cancer and my daughter isn't here? Some drunken idiot gets to take the life of her and I'm supposed to what? Move on eat and be merry, I can't do that."

Jason reached out to put his hand on her shoulder but stopped, he didn't know how she would react if someone touched her but he knew that she needed to grieve. She had been too quiet, allowing the grief to slowly consume her body and he knew it wasn't good for her or the baby. He pulled her into his arms, "There isn't a why answer for everything Alexis. You should know that better than anyone, all we can do is take the hand that we are dealt and try to make the most of it, the most of it being moving on, one day at a time."

Alexis nodded from her position on his chest and said, "I don't know if I'm strong enough to move on Jason. She was my eldest daughter, the one I didn't get to bond with, I just feel so angry, so cheated and I don't want to believe that this is real. I want to believe that I'm going to look at that front door and she's going to come in, excited with some new thing she bought for the baby."

Alexis pulled back even as she stared at the door and turned to him as her voice dropped, "But she's not going to walk through that door is she Jason? She's never going to walk through that door ever again."

Jason cringed at the pain in her voice but knew he couldn't lie, "No she won't walk through that door ever again Alexis."

Alexis reached for the tissue as she started dabbing at the tears rolling out of her eyes and said, "So what do we do now?"

Jason leaned back and said, "Now, we grieve."

And with those simple yet eloquent words, Alexis finally let herself grieve for the loss of her daughter as soul chilling moan came echoing out of her throat as she fell into Jason's arms with the weight of her grief.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two Weeks Later

Alexis had fallen into a daily routine; she found that was the only way to take it one day at a time. She focused on getting up, showering, getting dressed and eating, if she accomplished that before 11 am she considered herself set for the rest of the day. She knew that her body probably needed more but that was all she was able to give at the moment.

She heard the knock on the door and walked over to answer it and instantly regretted when she did, "What do you want Carly?"

Carly entered the house with an air of class which she didn't have and sat down on her couch; Alexis exhaled slowly through her teeth as she slammed the door shut and walked down slowly to the chair in front of the couch and said, "Please come in Carly, have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink? What can I help you with Carly?"

Carly eyed her questioningly and said, "You look like hell."

Alexis refused to flinch as she knew that Carly was just trying to get her to react so she simply lifted an eyebrow in question. Carly sighed disgusted as she reached for her purse and pulled out a triplicate contract of some form, "I need you to sign this, and I have a pen here somewhere."

Alexis snickered under her breath as she patiently waited for the pen before she started reading what she was been demanded to sign and then pause as she started perusing the language of the legal document and threw it down on the table as if it was burning and said, "Did Jason put you up to this? I'm not signing that crap, what game are you playing here Carly?"

Carly reached for the contracts again and laid the pen over them and said, "It's for the best, it's so you don't have a change in mind in regards to the care and raising of Jason and Sam's child because don't forget that just because Sam is dead doesn't change the fact that this child is Jason's as well….All this contract states is that you promise to turn over sole custody of the child once it has been born."

Alexis crossed her arms as she stared her down and said, "And I repeat, Carly, does Jason know about this?"

Carly looked down to avoid meeting her eyes and told Alexis everything she needed to know without speaking, "I'm not signing this, I'm not signing anything until Jason and I have had this conversation. Jason and I are the parents of this child, Carly and don't you forget it."

Carly sneered as her true colors came shining through, "What do you hope to hold on to your daughter's boyfriend through this baby? Nice try Alexis but Jason is smarter than that, he knows what you're capable of and he won't fall for your poor is me act."

Alexis stood up as the rage started running through her body, "Get out, "she punctuated her statement by shoving her finger towards the door and raising her voice again, "My daughter just died, not even three weeks ago and you are here spewing your venom about my child and I won't stand for it, get out of here Carly."

Carly stood up and walked towards Alexis, "Look, I don't mean to be cruel, I know you are upset about losing Sam but I'm just trying to look out for my best friend, Jason. He almost lost his son, Jake for a hysterical female and I'm making sure he doesn't lose another one."

Alexis raised her hand but stepped back as she refused to allow Carly to resort to slapping another person. She felt herself start to tremble in rage even as the knock on the door came. Alexis looked towards the door as she took the stairs and said, "Carly, you better be ready to leave when this person comes in."

Alexis opened the door and saw Jason standing at the threshold of the doorjamb with his son Jake cradled in his arms and Cameron holding his hand. Alexis bit back a retort as she motioned to Carly and said, "Jason, can you please instruct your _friend_ that we don't need her legal advice in regards to custody of this child?"

Jason looked at Alexis in shock even as he entered the house and walked down the steps and looked at the papers that lied on the coffee table, and after scanning the first couple of lines turned to Carly in disgust, "Get out Carly. I never asked you to get in the middle of my personal business; this has nothing to do with you. Any and all decisions regarding this child will be made between Alexis and me so get out now."

Carly flinched at the rage she heard in her best friend's tone and opened her mouth to explain her actions but as she saw the two children already present she knew that if she tried to cause a scene it wouldn't work out for the best. She grabbed her purse and looked at Jason with tears welling in her eyes, "I'm leaving Jason but this isn't over, I know that you are just upset but you'll see that what I was doing was protecting you…I would never do anything to hurt you."

Carly walked past Alexis without speaking and Alexis hmphed as she slammed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and placed a calming hand on her heart hoping to tamper down the anger that was still beating out of her at a high rate; she smiled at the two boys and walked forward intent on not allowing the disturbance of Carly's presence to taint the children's memories of her home.

"Cameron, I've heard so much about you….How are you doing?"

Cameron smiled as he looked at the nice pregnant lady in front of him and said, "My mommy told me that you were carrying my little brother or sister, is that right?"

Jason looked at Alexis and immediately started to apologize for the child's forward question when Alexis grabbed Cameron's hand as she walked over to the couch and sat down and placed his hand on her stomach, "Your mommy's right Cameron, this baby is your new little brother or sister, you and Jake are going to be able to play with him or her all you want but not as much when they are first born okay? They are going to still be kinda small like Jake was one he was first born, you remember that?"

Cameron nodded as he launched forward and kissed her on the cheek and then stepped back as his face filled with a blush, "You're pretty."

Alexis laughed as she smiled at the young child in front of her and said, "Thank you sweetheart, listen I think that Kristina and Molly should be waking up from their nap now, why don't you see if they have any toys you can play with?"

Cameron nodded; happy to be able to be around children his own age disappeared up the stairs quickly leaving the two parents to be alone.

Jason sat down on the couch and maneuvered Jake to his knee as he started bouncing the year old with an apologetic smile, "I want to apologize for Carly but I don't know how many times I'll be doing that in the future so how about we just say she's Carly and call it that?"

Alexis laughed and said, "If she did bring up one good point, is that we do need to decide where we go from here, I mean we've been caught up in our grief and haven't really dealt with this latest development….Sam is gone and now…"

Alexis bit her lower lip at the thought of her daughter's death that was still fresh in her memories rushed through her and she closed her eyes quickly hoping to stave off the oncoming rush of tears. She opened them quickly as she exhaled a deep breath and Jason shook his head in admiration, "How do you do that? I always wanted to know."

Alexis turned her head towards him in confusion, "How do I do what? Breathe? If you ask your best friend Sonny, he will tell you that I don't do that so well."

Jason shook his head, "You can be so caught up in an emotion and are ready to give it your attention but then your close your eyes and it's like you shut all of those emotions down behind a brick wall. I used to think I was able to do that, but I've never been able to perfect the skill like you have."

Alexis sighed and said, "It's not a skill you want, it's something that was forced upon by my environment. Growing up in the Cassadine household taught me that fear can be shown in many ways, weaknesses were preyed upon and vulnerabilities were exploited. In order to survive, you had to hide those fears, weaknesses, and vulnerabilities otherwise you would've been eaten alive. That's where I learned it, you don't want this skill believe me Jason. Sometimes, I envy Carly because she has the ability to have an emotion, feel it and then act upon it, I don't think I will ever be able to do that."

Jason felt a jolt run through him as he realized that she was letting him in, she was letting him into something that she considered sacred, the hell she was subjected to as a child, and he didn't know if he was more honored or terrified. He never wanted to let her down like he knew that Sonny had, he always wanted to see a smile on her face if possible.

He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized he was squeezing his youngest son until the baby starting to howl in discomfort. Alexis's eyes widened as she watched Jason struggle to comfort the infant who was not pleased with his parent.

Jason started rubbing his back, "Jake, I'm sorry guy…Daddy's sorry."

Jake was not easily placated so Alexis rose off the sofa and held out her arms and said, "Give him here Morgan, maybe he just needs a woman's touch."

Jason looked at her in shock but turned Jake her way as she reached for the infant and took him into her arms and said, "Let try to calm some of this down, shall we?" Jake had become entranced, like Jason by the soothing tone of her voice and within moments he was calmed down and rewarding Alexis for her efforts by showing her his gummy smile.

Alexis gasped as she felt the baby give a kick, even as Jason was rising in anxiety, "What is it?"

Alexis reached for his hand without asking for permission as she curved his hand where she had just felt the last kick and he was rewarded by another swift kick coming shortly after that. Alexis looked up and grinned as she said, "That's your baby."

Jason nodded as he took Jake out of Alexis's arms and cradled the infant in his arms and said, "Jake, see that's your new brother or sister."

Alexis smiled and then looked down and said, "Brother or sister huh? So don't want to know the sex is that it?"

Jason shrugged as he sat on the edge of the couch and said, "To tell you the truth, I just want the baby to be healthy, everything else is secondary."

Alexis nodded and said, "What are we going to do Jason? I'm not accustomed to not having a plan, I need to know what's going to happen after this baby is born, what do you want to happen?"

Jason looked at her and knew that he couldn't lie, "I want you to raise this baby Alexis; I want you to instill the same morals, values, respect, and love that you gave Molly and Kristina to my child, to _our _child, I want this child to know you as its mother."

Alexis felt the tears well in her eyes as she motioned to the papers on the table and said, "And you? Where do you fit into this picture Jason, because this is your child too?"

Jason shrugged and said, "I will be happy with being this baby's father…It's all I want, if I can be a good father to Jake and this baby then I'll be happy."

Alexis smiled and said, "Although I wasn't really expecting to be a mother to another child, I can't lie and say I'm not excited, I feel like this is my second chance to give this child everything I failed to give Sam."

Jason looked down at Jake and then back at her as he opened his heart in honesty, "Do you know that Sam never held Jake? She tried to lie and say that she didn't want to hurt him but I think she really resented his presence, that's what made my mind over about this baby you're carrying…You didn't even hesitate to put Cameron or Jake at ease with your words, that's what I want my child to be raised around. Someone who's capable of doing the best for their child even if its not popular or pleasant."

Alexis sighed as she looked around the house and said, "I hope this doesn't sound too forward of me but if you are going to be the father of this child and since Ric is no longer in the picture, if you want to be closer to your child I wouldn't be adverse to you taking one of the guest rooms here….I know the struggle you made to get out of the mob once you decided to be apart of Jake's life and I don't want you to lose anytime with this child."

Jason looked up at her in shock, he couldn't believe her generosity but said, "Thank you, nothing would make me happier, besides I can keep an eye on you this way."

Alexis rolled her eyes, "What did I just get myself into?"

* * *

The rest of the story and a short epilogue is next if you press forward. Please leave reviews  
for both installments if you like! Thanks:) 


	2. Miracle of Part II & Epilogue

**A/N: See Part I for disclaimers, dedications etc.**

**Part II – The Birth and Beginning**

Jason and Alexis had fallen into an easy companionship as the last couple of weeks until the birth of their child came about, their friendship was created and at times rivaled that with his with Carly. He at times, was shocked by how much venom Carly actually spewed at Alexis on a daily basis that no one called her on, well it wasn't happening on his watch which caused dissention between him and Carly. And that wasn't even to mention his slowly deteriorating friendship with Sonny, the man at one time he had considered like a brother to him was now the cause of his greatest pain. He was jealous, Jason knew but it didn't matter to him because he was happy. Elizabeth had established herself away from Lucky and was moving on with her life, co-parenting their son together and the friendship was stronger between the two everyday. It was another thing he attributed to his friendship with Alexis, her easy ways made it easy for him to open up to Alexis and admit that even though Elizabeth had declared her love for him, he couldn't return her feelings fully and wouldn't feel right leading her on. Alexis had convinced him to be honest with Elizabeth before things rolled down a path where there was no turning back; he had taken her advice and even though Elizabeth had been upset at first realized that they truly did work better as friends instead of lovers.

However, he was still concerned about his friendship with Sonny, who never stopped criticizing his every move since moving in with Alexis.

_Flashback_

_Sonny glared at him from across the room and said, "Kristina told me she saw the two of you sleeping together, what's that about?"_

_Jason rolled his eyes at his angry tone, "We were watching a movie on television and Alexis fell asleep in my arms. I was too tired to move her so we slept on the couch, __**fully clothed**__."_

_Sonny scowled, "I really wish you would concern yourselves about how you are acting in front of Kristina she's a bright child. She picks up on things."_

_Jason mumbled under his breath, 'She's not the only one.' The night that Kristina was referring to was the night that he admitted to himself that he was more than just attracted to Alexis Davis, he more than just wanted to be by her side, he was falling in love with the strong, wonderful, loving woman by his side. She who had turned a tragedy into a chance for rebirth and renewal had strengthened his belief in love and in her. He had hoped to cheer her up after the end of a particularly difficult case she won and had rented a movie that he hoped would put a smile on her face but unfortunately she had been so exhausted from pushing herself, which was another point of contention between the two, that she had fallen asleep ten minutes into the movies._

"_Jason?"_

_Jason met his friend's eyes and said, "Why aren't you honest with me Sonny? What is you real problem with my friendship with Alexis? You were friends with her at one time too, best friends if I recall. What is your problem if I'm her friend?"_

_Sonny threw himself into the chair and said, "She's the mother of my daughter, Jason."_

_Jason leaned back as he could happily say for once, he could counter that argument with his own, "She's the mother of my child as well, and so what's the problem?"_

_Sonny grimaced, "I don't like you are friends with her there I said it."_

_Jason stood up as he decided to call an end to this jealousy once and for all by bringing it to the open, "Why would you have a problem if I'm friends with the mother of my child? I don't have a problem with you being friends with Carly, you don't have a problem with me being friends with Elizabeth so what's so different about Alexis?"_

_Sonny scowled as he jumped up enraged but refusing to acknowledge the true source of his discomfort, "It's just different, just accept that it is different Jason, you moved out of the penthouse and into Alexis's. Spinelli who was once your closest confidante, is now living with me and I'm about to kill him because he keeps calling me the Godfather and Alexis is, Alexis is…."_

_Jason paused as he waited for his friend to make the connection to the real reason for his discomfort but Sonny shook his head and Jason walked away in disgust. He knew that Sonny would fight with his last breath to acknowledge that he had never fallen out of love with his best friend and that he was frightened with the realization that he could have a real rival for her affection and friendship, but he was determined not to make the same mistakes his best friend had. He was going to give Alexis, everything he had and hoped it was enough to win her heart._

_End of Flashback_

"Hello?"

Jason jumped back as he turned around and was graced with Alexis's pleased smile, "I didn't think it was possible but I made the great Jason Morgan flinch, I think there should be a prize for that or something."

Jason rolled his eyes as he cut off a slice of apple and handed it her way, "Here you go, enjoy your prize."

Alexis took the fruit graciously biting into it happily as she looked over his shoulder in question, "What you making?"

Jason leaned against the counter as his eyes slowly perused her face and then her body, she was dressed in her maternity lawyer wear and they fitted her like a second skin and he couldn't help but feel a stirring of male pride at the pronouncement of the baby from her stomach, his child, the child he created that lay nestled there. He still wished at times the child had been conceived the old-fashioned way but he was content for now with the way their relationship was progressing and he was hoping that one day, one day soon he could convince her that their futures were meant to be together, hopefully forever.

"Jason! I can't wait to tell you about what I did at school today!"

Jason backed away from the counter as he caught the chattering Kristina into his arms and carried her out of the kitchen and into the living room on the couch as he listened attentively to her describe in vivid detail her day starting from the moment the first bell rang to the moment she was picked up by Viola at the curb. It was times at these he cherished the most, when Alexis allowed him the opportunity to share her daughters with him, allowing him the simple joy of being included in their lives.

Alexis walked out to the couch slowly massaging her lower back under Kristina's watchful eyes, ever since she had been told that this baby was her brother or sister or not her niece and nephew she had been extra-protective of both Alexis and the new baby.

_Flashback_

_Jason sighed as he dropped the last of his bags inside the door and walked over to the couch and plopped down as he stared at Alexis through tired eyes, watching as she reviewed a brief with her glasses perched on the tip of her nose and her mind working a mile a minute. She must've noticed the lapse in silence because she stopped and looked up with a guilty smile, "Did you say something?"_

_Jason shook his head and said, "Just watching you, do you need help with anything?"_

_Alexis smiled, as she took off her glasses and said, "I need for you not to look at me like you are a guest in this house, and start looking like you belong here, because you do belong here Jason. I know Sam would've wanted it this way, you close to your child and her sisters protecting them like she always did. You belong here with the girls and this baby."_

_Jason couldn't help but notice how she conveniently left herself out of the equation and he couldn't let it pass, "And you Alexis? Do I belong here with you too?"_

_Alexis looked at him shocked because he had voiced her opinions, her thoughts, her desires that she struggled to keep hidden whenever she was in his presence, "Yes you belong here with me too; you belong here with all of us."_

_Jason beamed at her and she felt a flush of happiness run through her that she was able to elicit such a joyful reaction from the normal stoic man, as she reached for her glasses, fumbling in her nervousness to place them back on her nose and return her focus onto the briefs in her hands. Jason leaned back content to know that he wasn't the only one affected by their attraction as Kristina came running down the stairs, storybook in hand and stopped in front of the two of them in question as she eyed his luggage at the front door, "Are you staying here now Jason?"_

_Jason looked at Alexis, he had naturally assumed that she had cleared his arrival with Kristina but from the confused look on her face it appeared she hadn't. Alexis nodded as she saw Jason wanted to answer her but didn't want to step on any toes as he said, "Yes Kristina, I'm going to be living here from now on with you, your Mommy and Molly what do you think about that?"_

_Kristina walked over to him and stopped right in front of him staring deeply into his eyes as she tried read his thoughts something which unnerved him, "Does that mean you'll be staying here with my new brother or sister too?"_

_Alexis sighed as she removed her glasses once again, and started to explain, "Kristina, I told you…," Jason cut her off and said, "Yes Kristina, I'll be staying here with your new little brother or sister when they are born."_

_Kristina smiled as she looked at her mother with a triumphant smirk, "I told you the baby was my new brother or sister!" She turned to Jason with a grin as she handed him her book as a prize and said, "You can read me my story now, come on Molly's waiting."_

_Kristina stepped away from him and stared at him expectantly while Jason was looking to Alexis for guidance that was stifling a laugh as she watched her regal daughter direct the person who would read her story tonight. Kristina started tapping her foot impatiently and then Jason saw Sonny in this girl and couldn't help but laughing as he rose slowly from his spot on the chair and followed the small princess up the stairs, to do her bidding._

_End of Flashback_

Jason maneuvered the pregnant woman back into the living room after his conversation with Kristina when she wanted to be nosy again about dinner. He always had trouble keeping her calm, she seemed to have an excess of energy, so as he moved her back in the room he instructed her to sit down, "Dinner is almost ready, take a load off….Talk to Kristina about her day. I just got the list of everything that happened and I don't want you to miss the opportunity of a life time."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she laughed at his tone, he had become overwhelmed with the mile a minute words that fell out of Kristina's mouth once he was in close contact with her daughter, "What's for dinner?"

Jason called out as he disappeared into the kitchen, "Spaghetti?"

Alexis smiled as she said aloud, "Spaghetti?"

"I hasten to correct, the Goddess Mother, but my name actually happens to be Spinelli, Goddess Mother, Spinelli or you can refer to me as The Jackal if you prefer."

Alexis looked towards her open front door in shock at the man who was shuffling his feet hastening to step over the threshold, she laughed and said, "Spaghetti is what Jason is making for dinner, I know your name Spinelli please come in. Have a seat is something wrong?"

Spinelli walked forward as he sat down, "I appreciate your kindness Goddess Mother, but I'm in desperate need of a caucus with Stone Cold, I need his guidance as I perilously travel through this world alone and uncertain of my next step."

Alexis opened her mouth and then closed it, "So I wasn't just stoned? You really talk like this all of the time?"

Spinelli leaned back as he motioned towards her belly and said, "Goddess Mother, I don't recommend you inhaling of these substances while you are carrying the child of the Courageous One who is no longer with us, I refer to the dearly departed Samantha Goddess Mother. But if you are still if need of such an item…."

Alexis laughed as she listened to the young man ramble on, similar to her when she became nervous and said, "No that won't be necessary, I'm sorry Spinelli, SC is currently making dinner but you are more than welcome to stay for dinner and then you can have your discussion with SC in private."

Spinelli looked at her in confusion, "SC? I apologize Goddess Mother for my bruteness but I'm unaware of the meaning behind SC, can you please explain this term to me and I promise you on the grave of The Bodacious One who is no longer that I will no longer ask this question of you ever again."

Alexis leaned forward and said, "Don't you ever get tired of rolling off Stone Cold? Besides, I'll let you in on something, I used to be a fan of wrestling and Stone Cold Steve Austin so I kinda like to keep my guys separated, so I shortened _Stone Cold_, into something that I think falls trippingly off the tongue, SC. It keeps all the intrigue of Stone Cold without it becoming a tongue twister."

Spinelli bent down and said, "Oh Goddess Mother, you have made me the most blissful Jackal on this earth, by you taking the time to use one of the names that I have dubbed Big Daddy to use as your own. And to find that you are my soulmate in enjoying the finer points of wrestling just warms the cockles of my heart."

Jason came out of the kitchen at that moment, startled by the sound of Alexis's laughter. Something he hadn't been privy to in awhile and was grateful for, he stopped upon seeing the visitor.

"I apologize for interrupting your humble abode, Stone Cold but I have a problem, I have a serious problem that I need your guidance on."

Jason nodded as he looked over at Alexis ready to apologize for this intrusion but as he saw the twinkle in her eye, he knew that he had one more thing that he was grateful to Spinelli for, he made Alexis smile, and for that he would be forever grateful.

Alexis looked at the pair and said, "Don't take the Jackal away just yet SC, we were about to eat dinner."

Jason sighed in exasperation at her name for him, "Listen, Spinelli and I can go somewhere else, and you and the girls can eat the spaghetti in peace."

Kristina came running down the stairs at this moment with a grin stretched across her face as she caught sight of him ran into Spinelli's arms and then looked at her mother after he picked her up and smiled at her enthusiasm at his arrival, "Mom is The Ace of Cyberspace eating dinner with us?"

Alexis shrugged as Jason moaned, it was obvious Spinelli had affected all of the women in this household as she said, "Ask Jason, it's his guest and maybe he doesn't want to share."

He was outnumbered.

**Hours Later**

"So as you can see, the Pacino-esque one isn't too pleased with me currently and has requested that I obtain other living arrangements and even though I respect the Godfather second to you of course, I can't help but agree with his view of our current living arrangements, I need your help Stone Cold. I need lodging and preferably a wireless Ethernet connection."

Jason sighed as he rubbed his face over his hands, he knew it wouldn't be long before Sonny got tired of Spinelli, he could only take him in small doses, but he knew that Spinelli had saved him more than once and he couldn't turn his back on his friend.

Jason opened his mouth to say, that he would put him up in a hotel tonight and then find other living arrangements for him in the morning but was halted as Alexis came out of the kitchen with a popcorn bowl in her hand as she was popping kernels in her mouth, "You can stay here Spinelli, I don't have Ethernet but I do have a wireless hi-speed connection if you're interested. There's plenty of room."

Spinelli gasped in shock as he rose quickly from his chair and ran over to her and bent down on bended knee even while Jason and Alexis shared a glance of amusement as he took her hand and said, "Goddess Mother, I mean Supreme Goddess Mother how do I thank you for bestowing me with such an generous act of kindness on your part?"

Alexis was tickled at his response, "First of all, Spinelli get off the floor no one is royalty here, well unless you count Kristina but that's only on her bossy days. You need a place to stay and at one time you helped Sam and Jason so the least I can do is return the favor. My only stipulation is that my daughter doesn't become the Half Pint Hacker, she can be an apprentice for everything legal you want to teach her though about computers."

Spinelli rose as he embraced the heavily pregnant Alexis in a hug and turned to Jason and said, "I'm so full with an emotion that I can't describe Stone Cold, I can see how you fell in love with the Fair Samantha if the Supreme Goddess Mother is so, so…"

He turned to Alexis who shrugged as she stared at Jason and said with eyes full of mirth, "Supreme?"

He was in love, Jason Morgan was in love, and he was in love with the mother of his dead girlfriend who also happened to be the mother of his second child. He couldn't be happier or more devastated.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At three in the morning, his second child decided to make their debut.

"Jason!"

The sound of his name being screamed so urgently had him running out of bed and into Alexis's room at warp speed. He saw her hanging over the side of the bed breathing deep cleansing breaths while saying, "I think my water just broke."

Jason nodded and said, "I'll get dressed."

Alexis exhaled softly and stood up as she shuffled towards her closet looking for some clothes even as Jason gaped at her in disbelief, "Alexis, what are you doing?"

Alexis raised a regal eyebrow at him one that rivaled Kristina's facial expression when she was issuing a commandment and said, "You don't think I'm going to give birth in my pajamas do you?"

Jason scowled as he took her by the arm and moved her back to the bed and said, "Sit down, you haven't had an easy birth yet, this one is going to be the exception. I'll get Spinelli in here to get you some clothes, you can even talk in that weird code you two seem to love so much."

Alexis blushed as she looked down even as a contraction passed and her face screwed up in pain, Jason walked over and grabbed her hand and pulled into his own, hoping to send her some of his strength. As the contraction passed the pressure on his hand ease even as Alexis felt the tears well in her eyes as she said, "You know it's funny, my first two daughters were arguably created in love, well at least love on my part and neither one of them stayed with me, but this child the one I'm having with you, is the one I feel like it was created in love….Please ignore the ramblings of a pregnant woman who is in labor, I don't know what I'm saying."

Jason leaned forward as he cradled her face in his hands and pressed a firm, gentle kiss to her lips. One of many more to come, he promised himself as he said, "This child was created in love Alexis, don't ever forget that."

He pulled back even as she stared after him in shock, caressing her lips where his had just been and shaking her head trying to rid her mind of the illusions her foolish heart had made at his statement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After they had assured themselves that Spinelli would be okay babysitting the girls, Jason and Alexis had gone to the hospital to welcome their child into the world even though he had to admit that he was just as hesitant as Alexis about leaving Spinelli with the girls.

_Flashback_

_Jason stared at Alexis hoping that she would impart her acceptance of the situation as it now was, Viola unfortunately had left the night before on a family emergency and they were fresh out of options, he hadn't even wanted to voice the name of Sonny Corinthos and especially since Spinelli was now inhabiting the home, "Okay Spinelli, I'm going to trust you Spinelli, don't let me down. These girls are very important to me and not to mention Alexis."_

_Spinelli's face fell and Jason felt a jab of regret at his tone but he needed to let Spinelli know the seriousness of the situation even as he walked forward hesitant to touch Jason and said, "You wound me Stone Cold. I will care for these girls as if they were the Innocent One himself, and that is a promise."_

_Jason nodded as he helped Alexis to the car and then walked towards the door even as Spinelli called him back one last time, "What is it Spinelli? We need to be going to the hospital."_

_Spinelli clapped him on the shoulder "Congratulations, Dad."_

_Jason pulled back and smiled as he realized, that for the second time in two years he was about to become a father, and he couldn't be more terrified._

_End of Flashback_

Jason looked up from pacing the waiting area floor at Robin and smiled in relief, whenever he was in crisis, she always managed to come through for him. Her quiet, emotional support had been invaluable to him.

He stood up and said, "What's going on Robin? I wanted to be in there with her but they shut the door, I don't get it."

Robin sighed as she stared at the man who she had at one time considered her life as she told him the news that could change his life, "Jason, how much did you and Sam discuss about this invitro-fertilization procedure?"

Jason crossed his arms as he stared at Robin in confusion, "Not much….We were going through a rough time, I told her I didn't want a child and she kept demanding we have a child otherwise our relationship wouldn't survive. I finally broke down and told her if she wanted a child, she was going to have to handle it on her own, I didn't even pay for it."

Robin nodded as she grimaced as she looked into the chart, "Yea, I wondered about that."

Jason flinched at the tone in her voice and said, "What does that mean? What's going on is something wrong with Alexis? The baby?"

Robin sat on the edge of the chair and exhaled through her teeth, "At the time of the insemination, after Alexis was already unconscious, the doctor and Sam discussed inseminating Alexis with more than one fertilized embryos, it's something that is commonly done and especially in families who were in financial strains. They inseminated Alexis with two embryos, her lungs were already compromised because of the cancer, and it just wasn't a recommended move…. What we are doing now is we are monitoring her and the babies."

Jason scowled as he fell back against the chair and said, "Robin, I know I'm not supposed to speak ill of the dead but….damn it. Why did Sam have to be this selfish?"

Robin stood up as she placed a calming arm on his shoulder, "Jason, don't waste your time on cursing Sam or being upset at her for her decision. Sometimes when the need is really great to become a parent, then they don't think rationally."

Jason shook his head, "This was her mother Robin…her mother! My god, we aren't just talking about any healthy surrogate off the street, we are talking about the woman who gave her life, is now in there fighting for her own because her daughter was too selfish to hope for the best with their shot at one….What do we do now?"

Robin could see that whatever she said even if it was in defense of the deceased Sam wouldn't change the rage currently coursing through Jason, "We wait. Alexis is stable and both of the babies appear to be healthy, the boy is slightly bigger than the girl but they appear to be fine. Both of their heartbeats are steady."

Jason nodded as he exhaled a deep breath and covered his mouth with his hands and blew out quick breaths in succession and said, "How did the doctors miss the second baby?"

Robin shrugged, "In pregnancies of women this age, they always assume instead of investigate. They assumed there was an echo on the machine and didn't pay it too much mind although her increased weight which differed from her previous pregnancies should've been an indication."

Jason nodded and said, "Can I see her?"

Robin checked her watch and said, "Yes, you can…I'll walk you to her room but Jason I need you to know that I didn't tell her about the second baby. I thought that was something you should do."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Jason, what's going on?"

Jason walked into the room and closed the door behind him as he focused on the woman in the room, the one who without knowing it had made the death of Sam McCall not overshadow his life, and now who he couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life without.

He pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and pulled her hand into his as he rested his forehead on their joined hands and breathed slowly, allowing himself the joy of being in her presence.

Alexis gripped his hand and he looked up with a faint smile, "There are two babies."

Alexis looked at him in confusion, "How are there two babies Jason? I don't understand."

Jason scowled under his breath as he looked down again, "I don't understand too much at this point either, but it appears that the doctor who performed the procedure inseminated you with two fertilized embryos both of which have been growing in your body for these months."

Alexis's other hand fell down the sheet and spread across her stomach as she turned to Jason in disbelief and said, "Twins? I don't believe this, are they okay Jason? Tell me they are okay."

Jason stroked her hair with his other hand, not willing to be apart from her for a moment as he smiled even while wiping the tears that were falling from his cheeks, "They are doing just fine, I just talked to Robin, and she said they heartbeats are strong and they are doing just good."

Alexis closed her eyes as the tears leaked out, "Then it's me isn't it? It's because of my lungs right? They are worried that I'm not going to be able to survive, is that it?"

She rolled her head to the side as she met his eyes as the tears started to fall, "Jason, is that what it is?"

Jason shook his head as he heard the fear that was resident in her voice and said, "I don't want you to think like that….They are just taking every precaution to insure that you and our babies are brought in this world with no problems."

Alexis nodded as she rolled her head to the side even though she didn't believe him and then turned back to him, "I'm scared Jason."

Jason knew what it must've taken for her to admit her fear to him and knew he couldn't respond with anything less than complete honesty, "So am I Alexis, so am I."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jason looked up as Elizabeth entered the room and motioned for him to follow her out.

He closed the door behind him as he lay against the wall and exhaled in exhaustion.

"Jason, I just got on call and Robin told me what happened, how are you?"

Jason shook his head as he slid down the wall and said, "It's not good Elizabeth. Sam had Alexis impregnated with two embryos and now they are worried if she will be able to survive the birth with her compromised lungs."

Elizabeth gasped as the tears sprung from her eyes, Alexis had been nothing but generous with her home and her family as she opened her house to both Cameron and Jake so not only Jason but Kristina and Molly could spend time together. Elizabeth had grown to admire the woman immensely after she got over her jealousy at seeing how much Jason loved the woman; she only wished for the best for all of them, "Jason, she's strong. She's survived some of the worst things a woman and a mother can handle; she'll survive this as well."

Jason exhaled as he nodded and opened his mouth to speak when Sonny came up and he knew that this had just turned ugly.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth looked at the visible tension between the two of them and decided her best bet was to make a hasty exit, "I'll check in on you guys later Jason."

Jason smiled softly and said, "Thanks for coming by, I'll let Alexis know, it'll mean a lot to her."

Elizabeth nodded, "The boys really love her, and they were worried so I'll go now."

Elizabeth walked off even though she would admit that she didn't feel comfortable leaving the two of them alone together considering the death glances that Sonny was shooting Jason but she knew that she had a job to do and she couldn't referee this fight.

Sonny stared at the closed door and then back at Jason, "Why didn't you call me?"

Jason stared at his best friend searching his motives and said, "Why would I call you? This is a pregnancy, happens everyday there was no reason to alert you until the baby arrived."

Sonny scowled, "It's Alexis, she's not normal. I mean, things don't ever happen easy for her. I want to be here, I need to be here."

Jason shoved himself away from the wall as he walked towards her room door guarding it, and even though he knew it was wrong he didn't want him anywhere near Alexis, "This baby, these babies are _mine_, you are her friend and the father of her daughter but she needs me now. I'll call you if anything changes."

Sonny walked towards the door and Jason shook his head as he crossed his arms and said, "She's sleeping. I just got her to let her mind go enough so she could get some rest, you can come back later."

Sonny flinched and stepped back and as Jason looked at his best friend with his wounded face he couldn't help the question that fell from his lips, "When did you know? When did you know you made a mistake?"

Sonny looked at him in disbelief that he had been reading his mind, "The first time she wouldn't let me into her apartment like she used too. You were gone for along time Jason and she became more than my lawyer, more than my confidante, she was my best friend. I couldn't take two steps without her, and it was shocking when she started shutting herself off from me, I didn't know what to do so I pushed. I still pushed to be in her life even as she was struggling to assert her independence from me. It was wrong but I didn't want to lose her but it was already too late, I still don't want to lose her."

Jason closed his eyes as his head hit the hospital room door, "I told her I loved her."

Sonny flinched visibly as he heard Jason's words, "What did she say?"

Jason shrugged as a small smile parted his otherwise serious face, "She didn't get to say much of anything we were interrupted by a contraction. I love her Sonny."

Sonny nodded as he sighed and started forward, "I love her too but I know that I can't give her what she needs, you can. Be everything for her, she deserves nothing less."

Jason nodded, "She hasn't even said she loves me too."

Sonny laughed, "Spinelli is living in your home, what does that tell you?" Sonny walked away as Jason turned towards the closed door and spoke the words to the wood that he wasn't able to ask the sleeping beauty inside, "Is Sonny right Alexis? Do you love me like I love you?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin pulled off her scrub mask, and walked towards Jason who had been pacing in fear the last thirty minutes ever since she told him that they were going to conduct an emergency caesarean.

She smiled as she let the fear fall from her face, "The babies and Alexis came through the surgery just fine. They are all resting comfortably and you can see them just as soon as they get settled. Congratulations Daddy, you are now the proud father of another boy and daughter to add to your family…Can you believe it Jason? You go from no children to three in a matter of months."

Jason smiled as he pulled Robin into his arms happy for the first time in awhile, "Hey get your own woman."

Robin rolled her eyes as she pulled back and saw Patrick coming up the rear with a playful tone in his voice as he laid a possessive hand on her shoulder; one that Jason could care less about, not when his world consisted of Alexis, and their children, all of their children.

"Can I see her?" Jason threw the question out even as he was heading towards her room and Robin called after him, "I told you that you had to wait, Jason. Go call Sonny and the girls and tell them the good news."

Jason grinned and turned towards the elevators when he saw Carly exiting and felt his smile falter slightly, not even his best friend could ruin this day.

Carly walked forward smiling softly and said, "Hey Jase, what's going on?"

Jason shrugged as his mind started to wander about what this wonderful news meant for his future, and for his quickly expanding family, "The babies are born, I'm a father again."

Carly squealed excitedly as she took her best friend into her arms and squeezed him tightly but then pulled back as she hit him on the arm, "What's this about babies?"

Jason motioned to a sit on the couch as Carly and then he sat down and then said, "At the time of the procedure Sam had Alexis inseminated with two embryos instead of one and both survived….I now have a new daughter and son, Alexis is doing great. I'm going to see all of them in a little bit."

Carly nodded and looked down, "Sonny told me that you might need a friend. I know that Alexis isn't my favorite person but I'm glad she's okay…Now you can move out of her house sometime soon and find a nice little penthouse for you and the twins….."

Her voice trailed off as she saw Jason shaking his head and standing up, "Carly let's not fight about this, it's a happy occasion and I want to keep it that way…Please let's not fight."

Carly looked at him in shock and said, "What would we fight about Jase? You are a father; you don't need to stay with Alexis anymore. You can move on with your life, and give Alexis supervised custody visits or something."

Jason snorted even as he turned away, and started walking away refusing to let Carly's statement hit him in the heart where he was currently afraid even as Carly ran behind him desperate to catch up, "Jason, what did I say? Did I not apologize enough for springing the contract on Alexis? She's not holding it against me so why are you?"

Jason stopped in the middle of the hall as he turned back to Carly and said, "This isn't about the contract you tried to spring on Alexis, she forgave you for that and so did I…My problem is your assuming that I'm walking away from Alexis, I'm staying in the house with the babies Carly, we are going to be a family."

Carly stepped back in disgust, as she crossed her arms and glared at him, "Is this your sick idea of a joke? She's the grandmother of your children not the mother and you don't need to be living with her, it'll give that warped mind of her ideas she shouldn't have."

Jason struggled to keep his temper in check as he looked at Carly, "What kind of warped ideas? That I want my children to grow up with Alexis's influence in their life? That I want them to be a part of a family? A complete family, one that includes Kristina, Molly, Jake, Cameron and hell even Spinelli?"

Carly closed her eyes as she exhaled two deep breaths before saying, "What the hell is wrong with you Jason? You loathe Alexis almost as much as I do, I'll give her credit. She was generous with Sam, she allowed herself to become a human incubator but your responsibility, your loyalty stops there. You don't have to do anything else! Is she pushing you for this connection?"

Jason sighed in exasperation, "I'm pushing for this Carly, I'm the one that wants it all, and I want it with her."

Carly fell against the wall, "What kind of sick, bizarre world did I walk into? Did I get off on the wrong elevator? You and Alexis can't be together, it won't work. Jason, believe me it won't work any better with you than it did with Sonny."

Jason looked away, "There's a big difference between her relationship with Sonny and our relationship she will always be first in my heart. There are no exceptions, Carly I need you to understand this as my best friend….Please, I can't fight with you on this I love her."

After he let the words fall from his lips he looked over to Carly who was gaping at him in disbelief and knew that his life and his friendship with this woman would never be the same again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elizabeth opened the door to Alexis's room slowly as she peered into the room and saw Alexis sitting up in bed, swiping away her tears.

Elizabeth pushed the door open more fully as she crossed the entrance and closed the door behind her and walked to the edge of the bed in concern, "Alexis, what's wrong? What happened? Are you in pain? Do I need to get a doctor?"

Alexis nodded but stopped Elizabeth as she reached for the call button by her bedside, "I need a neurosurgeon. I need someone to check my brain because I think I'm losing my mind."

Elizabeth laughed as she exhaled a sigh of relief, she couldn't imagine having to tell Jason that something had gone wrong with Alexis, not after everything. Elizabeth didn't know if she could help the woman in front of her, but she was going to try.

"It sometimes helps to talk about it; maybe it'll do you some good."

Alexis snorted as she shook her head, blew her nose and started on another fresh set of tears, "I tried, I logically tried everyway I knew how to tell myself that it was the hormones of the pregnancy. I mean it's obvious, I was pregnant with twins and my hormones were out of alignment with the stars, possibly Pluto if my sister Kristina was here, but that's not the case. It's still here and the babies are born and I'm more confused than ever."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open as she said, "Nikolas told me that when you get nervous your mouth opens and never closes, how do you do that without passing out?"

Alexis shrugged, "It's a gift. What am I going to do Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smiled to herself, she knew what her problem is, and the only issue was getting her to admit to it, "What is your problem Alexis? The only thing you've said up until know is you have hormones from the pregnancy."

Alexis scowled, "Haven't you been listening to a word I said? I'm in love with my dead daughter's boyfriend! I love him, for everything he is and everything he will be. I want to be by his side raising our children together, growing old together although I might be one up on him in that area I just want him."

Alexis finished her spiel with a pout and Elizabeth grin as she clapped and said, "Well it's about damn time, and Jason has been in love with you forever."

Alexis was the one who fell open mouthed this time as she looked at the young girl in disbelief, "Please tell me I'm dreaming….He's not in love with me Elizabeth. He loves young, willowy girls like you, Courtney, Robin and heaven forbid Carly. Me, I'm like a mother figure to him. I have to get over this."

Elizabeth took the tissue out of Alexis's hand as she dabbed at the tears falling down her cheeks and said, "Alexis, age is only a number but age doesn't come into play when love does. Your personality fall into synch, you make him laugh, and he makes you calm. You make him happy and he makes you talk, you help each other in so many ways that love was the natural progression of things. There isn't anything wrong with the two of you loving each other."

Alexis bit her lip as she looked at Elizabeth, "And you? You loved Jason, I know you do. You still do, and you are so much better for him than I am. You are the mother of his child too Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sighed as she leaned forward, "I won't deny that you're telling the truth. I do love Jason, I probably always will. But we had our shot, we had a lot of shots but something always didn't work with the two of us, it was either timing my defects, his lifestyle. Something always kept us apart, and I had to come to realize that there was a reason that we didn't work out. There is someone out there for me Alexis, and I will still look and try to find him but in the meantime, I'll be a mother to my sons and work. I will find my happiness it's just not with Lucky or Jason, but yours is…Don't let your foolish misgivings stop you from your happiness."

Alexis smiled as she gripped Elizabeth's hand in her own and said, "Thank you for listening to me, thank you for allowing me to vent. I know that I have some work to do, and thank you for telling me that Jason loved me…I don't know if I would've believed it otherwise."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you Alexis. Even with the sordid past behind Jake's birth, you never discriminated against him, Cameron or me when you invited us into your home. You let us be apart of a family and it felt good, it felt wonderful actually."

Alexis smiled and said, "I never had that feeling so thank you for telling me but don't think that just because I said this, anything will change, I still want you to feel that way when you come by. Please don't forget that you are apart of my family now, too."

Elizabeth felt the tears well in her eyes as she pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and said, "I need to go before you have me sobbing in here right along with you."

Alexis smiled and watched as Elizabeth walked to the door while emotionally making a decision, "Elizabeth? Can you tell Jason, I want to see him?"

Elizabeth turned around as her eyes twinkled and said, "I'll send him right in."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No, you're just mistaken. This isn't real."

Jason looked at his best friend as she paced back and forth stopping in front of him momentarily to glare at him in disbelief, "Tell me come on tell that this isn't real. That you didn't just tell me that you are in love with my worst enemy."

Jason sighed as he rolled his eyes and looked down the hall towards where Alexis lay sleeping and knew that he couldn't hide his feelings, not from her, not from anyone, "I want to grow old with her Carly. I'm done; there is no other woman in my heart or my mind. She's the one; I know it just like I know that I love her with every breath of my body. I want to curl up with her every night and raise our children together, I love her Carly."

Carly reached for Jason as she jerked him to her side and said, "What love? What family? Where did this come from? You moved into her house during her pregnancy and what happened? What was there that made you change your feelings for her into this thing you call love now? Jason, you feel gratitude to her for carrying the children to term, you even feel sympathy because she lost her eldest daughter Sam but that doesn't mean you have to sacrifice your happiness to be with that neurotic bitch!"

Jason flinched at the venomous tone and started to walk away shaking his head, "I'm not doing this with you Carly. I'm not fighting you about Alexis, I told you how I felt. I stand behind what I say now you can either be my friend, or you can walk away and let me be with the woman I love."

Carly started to run after Jason, "The woman you love? What about your best friend? What about me Jason? I need you, I need to know that you are always going to be there for me and she'll take you away from me."

Jason prayed for strength as Carly's selfish nature came to the forefront, "Did I say that you and I couldn't be friends? I'm telling you this now, you won't insult Alexis anymore. If you try I'll cut you out of my life and it'll be for good."

Carly fell against the wall as she watched him walk away, "You are going to throw years of friendship away for her? Why Jason?"

Jason turned back to his friend and spoke from his heart, "I love her Carly. I love her, this isn't a game to me, this is my life. I don't want to lose you but if you force me to chose between the woman I love, the mother of my children who will hopefully be my wife someday and the woman that I consider my best friend? You won't like how you end up."

Carly nodded as she swiped away the tears, "So that's it? I walk away now and its forever, she just wins."

Jason walked back to her and touched her face before pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek, "This doesn't have to be goodbye, not unless you make it goodbye Carly. Just accept who I love, like I accepted who you love, do it and we can go on."

He dropped his hand and walked away leaving Carly shaken as she stared after the man that she considered her constant, and knew that if she didn't support him now she would lose him forever. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she stumbled into the bathroom and sobbed her heart out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey."

Jason looked at her as she rubbed her eyes softly looking to him all the innocence of an teenager as she spared him a gracious smile and said, "Have you seen the babies?"

Jason shook his head as he walked over to the bed slowly and sat down pulling her hand into his, "No, I wanted to make sure you were okay first."

Alexis smiled, "Spinelli and the girls are okay right?"

Jason nodded as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles, "I just called and checked. Spinelli is running around searching for the internet connection so he can hack into GH mainframe and steal the camera feed going into the nursery."

Alexis felt a laugh bubble out of her lips and then reached for her stomach, "Don't make me laugh, these stitches still hurt. Besides, don't tell me too much about what Spinelli is doing, he may become my client one day, but you know we gotta keep it in the family."

Jason shook his head, "You amaze me you know that?"

Alexis looked down and said, "I talked with Elizabeth. She's going to check on the girls for me and bring them by the hospital to see the babies."

Jason nodded, "That's really sweet of her."

Alexis agreed with a verbal, "Yes, she's wonderful. She's caring, she loves kids and I think she still loves you."

Jason flinched as he heard the resigned tone in her voice and knew what she was doing, too many months of cohabitating with her, let him know when she was trying to backpedal, "Yes Elizabeth is a wonderful woman and I'm just fortunate she's the mother of my son, but I'm not in love with her."

Alexis turned her head his way as she stared into his blue eyes, seemingly getting lost in their depths and said, "You're not?"

Jason shook his head as he said, "I'm in love with the mother of my twins."

Alexis gasped in shock as she said, "Jason, please…you can't love me…We are too different, I just don't," Jason stopped her tirade with a finger on her lip, a finger he quickly removed as he replaced it with his lips, "You love me. I see it in everything you do, everything you say and how you are. I love you; don't let your fear stop you from accepting what's right. We've just been blessed with the miracle of twins, we have been blessed with our love and there is nothing in this world that will ever make me love you anymore than I do at this moment, don't deny us."

Alexis grabbed his finger as she leaned her head towards him, "I was terrified of my feelings for you, but I know now that loving you comes easy to me as breathing, I love you Jason. I'm in love with you and I want everything with you."

Jason kissed her fiercely as he exhaled in relief that his feelings were reciprocated and laid his forehead on hers and whispered, "Good, just so there are no misunderstandings."

**Epilogue**

"Supreme Goddess Mother, they are adorable." Alexis smiled as Jason and her walked into their home each cradling a sleeping infant in their arms.

Kristina and Molly greeted them with grins, "Hey Jason." Molly looked at her sister in confusion before tugging on Jason's legs, "Daddy!"

Alexis laughed as she turned to Jason as they were walking down the steps, "Well you don't have to wonder if you are accepted by the girls as well."

Jason smiled as he leaned in to meet her lips, "I guess not."

Spinelli cleared his throat as he scrambled to cover the eyes of the girls in the room, "Stone Cold, Supreme Goddess Mother? Please recall that there are currently impressionable ones that reside in this household and that is just not myself but," he cleared his throat as he motioned to the two little girls and Alexis pulled back with a sigh while Jason shot his friend a look filled with faux contempt.

Alexis walked to the sofa and sat down so she could allow Molly and Kristina a better look at the newest additions to the family, "Kristina, Molly, Spinelli I would like to formally introduce you to Samantha Ayshen Davis-Morgan and Alan Richard Davis-Morgan, you new brother and sister."

Spinelli sat down in shock as he looked at Alexis and then Jason, "I'm just overwhelmed Stone Cold by the bestowal of such righteous names on these wonderful new additions to the family."

Jason eyed Alexis who motioned to Spinelli with a nod of her head, "Additions to our family Spinelli."

Spinelli nodded, "Yes Stone Cold that is what I said. Are you feeling okay?"

Jason laughed and said, "You need to include yourself in that you're part of this family Spinelli. Alexis and I decided at the hospital that you don't have to leave, ever. You are part of our family as well, and as long as you want you will always have a place here with us."

Alexis nodded and picked up where Spinelli left off, "Spinelli, we would be honored if you stayed with us. The girls love you and your niece and nephew are going to need you to help train them all that they can learn from the Ace of Cyberspace."

Spinelli felt the tears well in his eyes as he choked out a sentiment, that sounded normal but coming from him meant the world, "Thank you Jason. Thank you Alexis, thank you. You don't know what this means."

Kristina who had been watching the whole exchange in quiet fascination turned to her mother, "Does this mean I have to call him Uncle Jackal now Mommy?"

Jason bit his lip as he looked into Alexis's eyes which were brimming with laughter and said, "No sweetheart, I think Spinelli will be just fine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After they rounded up all of their children, the rest of the evening flowed normally. After taking three hour to ensure all went to bed, Jason and Alexis retired to their bedroom for the first time together.

Jason sat on the edge of the bed as he watched her undress but then stop as she looked at him shyly, "You've seen so many other women prettier than me, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."

Jason walked over to her and grabbed her in his arms as he kissed her breathless, "There are no other women Alexis and there will never be again. You are the only one that I want."

Alexis smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, "I love you."

Jason squeezed her against him, "I love you too. I love our family. Now, let's go to bed, you know that the doctor said that you can't be active for a couple more weeks."

Alexis looked at him with a hint of humor in her eye, "I think we have enough in our family don't you?"

Jason nodded even as he pulled the bedspread back and situated Alexis under the covers before crossing to the other side of the bed and getting in. He leaned against the headboard while Alexis turned to him and traced her fingers on his chest leaning over to press soft kisses along his biceps. Jason groaned as he pulled her into his arms to halt her movements, "Go to sleep Alexis."

Alexis smiled as she was cradled in the arms of the man she loved, "What if I say I'm not sleepy?"

Jason groaned as she wiggled her backside against him making him grow hard instantly, "Then I say I need to sleep on the couch because the woman I love is trying to give me a heart attack."

Alexis laughed, "Hey I'm the cradle robber in this relationship! I'll be the one dropping dead before you."

Jason felt the smile fall from his face as he squeezed her against him tightly, "Don't ever say that again, you are not too old for me and I wish you would stop saying that."

Alexis started to gently stroke his arms as she said, "I won't say it anymore, and it's just my insecurity coming though…."

Jason pressed a kiss to her cheek and said, "Go to sleep Alexis, you process everything too much. Just embrace me, embrace our love and embrace our family, that's all you need to process."

Alexis nodded as she curled up into his arms and started stroking his arms again and said, "Jason…."

Jason moaned as her hands started doing magical things on his arms, and he spoke through gritted teeth, "Yes my love?"

Alexis giggled and said, "Is it just me or is going to be a long two weeks?"

Jason laughed at the realization that she was right, this was going to be torture, "It's going to be hell on earth, but just think of the payoff."

Alexis snuggled down deeper into his arms pulling them across her chest tighter as she whispered, "But what a way to go."

End

* * *

This is so Ayshen's fault which is why she is so mentioned in this story! 


End file.
